Weak
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: Il avait été faible, et maintenant, il devait en payer le prix. C'était après tout une seconde chance, encore une, qu'on lui accordait en lui arrachant cet œil. Il allait juste falloir souffrir un peu... (projet de suite abandonné)


Disclaimer : E. Oda pour les personnages.

Notes : Merci à Régly, parce que encore et toujours, elle s'occupe de la correction.

Étant devenue véritablement accro à Game of Thrones, je me devais d'écrire quelque chose en rapport avec cette nouvelle drogue.

Non, ce n'est pas une fiction sur Game of Thrones. Venons-en au faits : le couple Ramsay/Theon est mon OTP de la série. Oui, je sais que c'est atrocement cruel et sadique, mais ce n'est pas grave. Donc, après avoir bien médité sur les scènes que je trouvais vraiment très _« Thramsay »_, il m'est venu cette idée étrange. D'ailleurs, la « croix » dont je parle est semblable à celle à laquelle est attachée Theon.

J'espère que vous aimerez le **jeu**~

* * *

Il suffoqua. Drôle de manière de reprendre ses esprits.

Puis, il ouvrit les yeux.

Du moins, il ouvrit l'œil droit. Concernant l'autre, la tâche était plus difficile. Il le faisait atrocement souffrir.

De plus, ses paupières étaient collées. Un liquide gluant et suintant s'échappait de l'orifice mi-clos.

Comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans un état pareil?

Il tenta de bouger. Ses muscles répondaient, mais étaient emprisonnés.

Autour de lui, tout était flou. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa vision réduite. Ou alors, de son réveil difficile.

Il tourna lentement la tête, espérant mieux détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce qui l'attachait.

Il faisait sombre. Cependant, il arrivait à distinguer de nombreuses installations répandues sur toute la surface de la pièce. Mais il ne pouvait accéder à aucune d'elles. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés à une sorte de croix qui le maintenant debout, les membres écartés.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Presque rien, un frottement ou quelque chose du genre.

- Réveillé, Roronoa ?

_Roronoa. _Jusque là, aucun problème, il s'agissait de lui. Ensuite, cette voix. Il la connaissait, il en était certain.

Des mouvements dans le noir. Une forme humaine dans les ténèbres.

De son œil valide, il arrivait à voir l'homme qui se trouvait près de lui. Il le détailla.

Dracule Mihawk.

Celui-ci, finalement arrivé à sa portée, le dévisagea, et se mit à lui caresser la joue. Le plus naturellement du monde.

Quelques secondes suspendues s'écoulèrent, le temps que cette information arrive au cerveau de Zoro.

Il déplaça vivement la tête sur le côté, gêné de la situation.

_Quelle erreur._

Son crâne sembla se renverser à l'intérieur de lui, et une sorte quelconque de démon, s'emparer de sa pupille gauche, en griffant le globe oculaire.

Il cria.

Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour cet œil.

L'apprenti releva difficilement le menton.

- Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

Sa voix était sèche, brisée.

Mihawk soupira légèrement, comme à son habitude.

Zoro le regardait, déboussolé. Il se demandait ce qu'il préparait, à vrai dire.

Et puis la réponse commença à apparaître dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi je suis attaché.

Il avait employé un ton plus ferme, cette fois.

Le corsaire le considéra un instant, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

- POURQUOI ?

Le pirate n'en pouvait plus. Il avait chaud, il souffrait, et une irrésistible envie de s'échapper emplissait son être.

Il entendait les bruits des pas de son maître qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

Il reprit son souffle, tentant désespérément de se faire une raison. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, pas vrai ?

Mihawk s'était arrêté, quelque part au bout de la salle. Il avait prit quelque chose, qui devait se trouver sur une table. Une bouteille, sûrement.

- Ton œil crevé s'est infecté.

Le cœur de Zoro s'arrêta.

Tout s'arrêta.

Les mots tombèrent, un par un, dans son esprit. Assemblée, la phrase avait une tournure _atroce_.

Il comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il faisait ici, et se rappela du combat qu'il avait mené plutôt.

Cette épée qui s'écrasait sur lui, laissant le sang couler à flot.

Et le noir, après. Le vide. On était forcément venu le sauver. Mais tout en lui n'était pas sauvé.

C'était pour ça.

Les liens qui le retenait. Son œil qui lui faisait si mal.

Tout s'emboîta, déliant la tragique réalité du reste.

Il resta, bouche bée, essayant de calmer sa tension, en se disant que tout irait bien.

L'homme brun le rejoignit, serein. Mais comment pouvait-il l'être ?

Arrivé près de lui, il déposa le flacon par terre, puis contourna la croix.

Il attrapa de nouvelles cordes qui devaient traîner par terre, et se positionna juste derrière Zoro.

Il en fit passer une juste sous le nez du jeune.

- Mords ça.

L'apprenti, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, s'exécuta. Son corps tremblait contre sa volonté.

Mihawk s'éloigna un instant, cherchant un objet qui lui conviendrait.

Le pirate entendait le son des objets métalliques, sûrement destinés à la torture, qui s'entrechoquaient, s_inistrement._

Il se posait tellement de questions. L'inquiétude montait en lui à une vitesse incontrôlée. Même si il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, il anticipait la souffrance et les conséquences que perdre la moitié de sa visibilité auraient sur sa progression.

Dire qu'il avait failli le battre, ce fichu singe.

Le bruit s'arrêta soudainement.

Le corsaire revint derrière lui.

Il lui fit passer une barre arrondie et glacée sur son front.

Il la fixa au bois, et contourna Zoro, se retrouvant de nouveau face à lui.

Ses doigts fins parcoururent le fer, abaissant un petit mécanisme.

Il coinça les paupières du jeune sur des crochets destinés à cette utilisation.

- Je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

Les dents du pirate s'enfoncèrent sur la corde.

_Ça faisait déjà très mal._

Après s'être assuré que la tête de l'épéiste ne bougeait pas, le brun reprit sa bouteille, puis en versa le contenu sur un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche.

Ça sentait l'alcool.

Il se rapprocha de son apprenti, puis essuya le sang et le pus qui s'échappait de sa blessure.

Un fois la plaie nettoyée, il prit son couteau et versa le reste du désinfectant sur le métal.

Il se rapprocha.

- Ferme les yeux, dit-il simplement.

- Quoi ?

La lame s'enfonça d'un coup sec dans l'œil meurtri de Zoro.

Le temps qu'il réalise cela, elle avait tourné.

Une douleur insoutenable. C'est tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et elle grimpait, grimpait, à des niveaux où il n'aurait jamais cru que cela était possible.

Il se disait que tout ça n'était qu'illusions, que rien de cela n'existait, car une telle souffrance _ne pouvait pas exister._

Et pourtant, elle était bien là, déchirant son être.

Il hurla. Il voulait s'échapper, revenir en arrière.

Le poignard remonta un peu dans le globe, et se fit tirer brutalement en arrière.

Tout partit avec.

Ses nerfs se déchirèrent.

Jamais il n'avait crié comme cela.

Le supplice enduré glaçait son esprit, sa raison. La réalité était devenue un calvaire.

Il aurait tant voulu se réveiller entre les bras de son capitaine, qui lui aurait murmuré des mots apaisants, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. À la place, il était là, au beau milieu de l'horreur.

Après une seconde qui lui parut durer une éternité, Mihawk tira sur le couteau, terminant d'arracher l'œil.

La brûlure qu'il ressentait était désormais mêlée à une étrange sensation de vide.

-C'est fini.

Zoro cru défaillir.

_C'est fini. _Était-ce là tout ce que son maître avait à lui dire ? Il agonisait, et lui, se serait presque vanter de l'avoir sauvé ?

Une larme s'échappa, en même temps que tout le sang de l'autre côté.

Il se laissa aller, abandonnant toute résistance.

Tout s'effaçait, lentement.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut cette main qui passait sur ses cheveux, douce.

On retira les crochets, ces affreux crochets, et on nettoya le sang qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

Finalement, il aurait peut-être aimé rester conscient, malgré ses blessures.

Mais la douleur prit le dessus.

_Il ferma les yeux._

_Et on l'embrassa._

* * *

**Une review ? Ce serait vraiment gentil !**_  
_


End file.
